Compounds of the type ##STR3## wherein R is alkyl, R.sub.1 is alkyl, alkenyl, aryl or benzyl and X is halogen or nitro, are useful intermediates in the synthesis of pesticides, such as herbicides whose structures include alkylthio and alkylsulfonyl benzoates. These intermediates have been produced by various methods, including a two-step procedure, as described in the accompanying patent application of Charles G. Carter et al., entitled "Method for Preparation of Mercaptobenzoates" Ser. No. 940,977, commonly assigned and concurrently filed herewith, in which, in the first step, a nitrobenzoate is reacted with a mercaptan in the presence of a base, to give a mercaptobenzoate and in the second, the mercapto group is oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone. The first step of this process requires a polar aprotic solvent such as acetone or methyl isobutyl ketone which is subject to reaction with oxidants such as sodium hypochlorite used in the oxidation step. One skilled in the art would recognize the usefulness of utilizing the same solvent in both steps of the reaction.